


Royalty

by musiclvr1112



Series: A Royal Dance [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Dancing, F/M, Medieval AU, Princess Chloe, Royalty AU, ml au yeah august, peasant nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: AU Yeah August Day 12: Royalty AU





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an excerpt from a [Medieval AU](http://iwroteinapastlife.tumblr.com/post/152711004958/au-where-chlo%C3%A9-is-a-literal-princess) that I developed a really long time ago and may or may not eventually pick up again.

 

Nathaniel was about eight years old when he first learned how to dance down in the basement of the castle.

“Okay now pay attention! The dance is supposed come before a waltz, so it does the same beat.”

“What’s a waltz?”

The little blonde girl that had stumbled into his life that night stomped her foot on the ground, kicking dirt onto her sparkly yellow shoes. The girl was a sharp contrast from him, especially dressed in the pristine little dress she had on with her hair curled and pinned up with jewels all over her head. Nathaniel had never seen anyone dressed so sparkly before. He, on the other hand, was wearing the same worn out, stained brown trousers he wore every day and one of the three scratchy shirts he had that didn’t fit well and had holes in them.

“How can you not know what a waltz is!?” she wailed. The girl’s cheeks puffed up and she glared at him with those big bright blue eyes of hers in a way that almost made him run away in fear.

“I-I don’t know!” he stuttered, holding up his hands as if he was in trouble. “No one ever told me!”

She sighed really loudly before stepping up close to him and grabbing his hands. “Okay. A waltz is when the music goes like la-da-da la-da-da and your feet go one-two-three one-two-three.”

“Whaa!” he yelped as the girl sharply tugged him to and fro, moving her feet along the ground in intricate patterns.

“Ow! You stepped on my foot!”

“S-Sorry!!”

“Just watch what I’m doing and move your feet with mine.” Nathaniel nodded and stared at their feet intently. The girl sang all the while, _la-da-da la-da-da,_ and soon he was picking up on the rhythm.

He spared a quick nervous glance at the girl and wondered just who she was. He thought that if her face was washed clean of all the makeup on it and she wore a slightly less fancy dress, she might look a little bit familiar. Maybe she lived in the castle and he had seen her around at some point. Whoever she was, she was obviously a much more important person that he was since she was attending the big important party upstairs.

“Yeah, there you go! So that’s what your feet do, but then your hands do something else.”

“What? People use their hands to dance too??”

The girl huffed and if she hadn’t already made that expression five times in the twenty minutes he had known her, he might think he had offended her. “Of course! Okay,” she lifted her hand in the air between them, palm facing him, “put your hand against mine.” He did. “So the dance starts with your right hands touching like this, and you bow.”

The girl used her free hand to hold her dress up and Nathaniel tried to copy the way she was bending her knees. “Not like that!” she immediately yelled. “You’re a boy, so you have to bow like this!” He replicated the way she bent at the waist, though while she dropped her head in the motion, he kept his up to carefully observe her every move. “Then you stand up and you start doing the thing with your feet that I showed you. La-da-da la-da-da,” They stepped as she sang—right foot in, left foot in, right foot in place, left foot out, right foot out, left foot in place. Palms pressed flat against each other, the two moved one step together and one step apart over and over again, slowly turning in a circle.

“People just do this for a whole song?” Nathaniel eventually asked as he found he didn’t have to focus quite as much on his feet.

“Of course not! This is only the first part of the dance!”

“The first part??” There was more to it than this? He was already having trouble not falling!

“Yep! And then it turns into a waltz by the end!”

“That’s so much!”

“No it isn’t! You’ll see. I’ll teach you all of it.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

The girl looked up at him with wide eyes. “You don’t?”

He scowled. “No, you didn’t tell me.”

She blinked at him a couple times, looking as if her thoughts had hit a wall, but her feet carried on almost automatically. “I’m Chloé,” she eventually said.

“Chloé,” he repeated. He wanted to remember it, mostly because he feared what she might do to him if he didn’t.

“What about you? Who are you?” He flinched back the slightest bit, her question seeming more like a demand.

“N-Nathaniel!”

“Nathaniel,” she repeated. Then she smiled. “I’m going to keep visiting you, Nathaniel! And I’ll teach you how to dance!”

It seemed he didn’t have a choice in the matter.


End file.
